politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fighting Pacifists
The Fighting Pacifists (TFP) is a pacifistic white team alliance which once was a neutral paperless alliance. The alliance has been in and out of the top 10 of alliances (in-score) multiple times, which has mostly depended on the extent of their involvement in global wars. The alliance is currently led by Quichwe10. "This alliance has no rules but has certain expectations that you are at heart a pacifist and will not raid; that you have no problem defending yourself or your fellow alliance members; that you will log in regularly & will not become inactive. We are a brotherhood built on Respect, Trust, Loyalty and Honour united in defense of our independence." History Throughout 2015, TFP faced many skirmishes from raiders of Mensa HQ and Arrgh! due to their pacifistic and paperless nature. From these skirmishes, both Arrgh! and TFP gained some respect for each other and Arrgh! offered a free protection contract to TFP. This contract stayed in effect until the Silent War, when TFP grew larger than Arrgh! and Arrgh! withdrew the contract. A week or so later, Terminus Est began attacking TFP due to it entering the top 10 and non-involvement in the global war. Officially, TEst's occupation of TFP has not ended, though the war has been unofficially resolved. In December 2016, TFP formed a temporary alliance with Night's Watch. Early January 2017, Lordaeron and Vox Populi declared the Oxymoron War on TFP to "test" the new resistance mechanic. The war lasted roughly two weeks before Lordaeron stopped the fighting. After this war, treaties were made with both Guardian and The Bloc Death. TFP stayed true to their name and assisted Guardian during The Trail of Tiers. After this, TFP experienced a period of slow but steady growth, and became the top white alliance in Orbis and entered the top 10 again. TFP then made treaties with Rose and Ragnarok over the next few months. In March 2018, the Ayyslamic Crusade broke out, and TFP soon got involved by declaring war on Wildfire. In December 2018, TEst, alongside The Inquisition and several other alliances, attacked TFP once more because of their non-involvement in the global war Knightfall. After Knightfall, TFP experienced a period of steady growth and again entered the top 10. It signed ODP treaties with Ming Empire and Frontier Records (FR). At the outbreak of Global War 14 (Dial Up War), TFP remained neutral due to it having allies on both sides. However, it then joined on the war three days later on the side of Coalition B when Frontier Records invoked its ODP with TFP. TFP withdrew from the war nine days later when FR withdrew, since TFP's reason for involvement in the war was to defend FR. TFP remained neutral until about a month later, when the Black Knights declared war on it for "war interference." TFP had bought a treasure from a KERCHTOG member and the New Pacific Order had reported this incident to the game administrator, though TFP's action was not against the game rules. When no disciplinary action was taken against TFP by the game administrator, the Black Knights declared war on TFP and TFP has continued to be involved in the war on the side of KERCHTOG. Conflicts * TEst-TFP War (vs. Terminus Est and Roz Wei) * Death to Oxymorons (vs. Lordaeron and Vox Populi) * Easter Weekend Massacre (vs. Cornerstone, Lordaeron, Zodiac, Viridian Entente, Others) * Ayyslamic Crusade (vs. Wildfire, Horsemen, and NPO) * Knightfall * Dial Up War Category:Active Alliances Category:Former Paperless Alliances